The pirate and the captain
by mika.siam.71192
Summary: Shizuo a young captain of the royal navy in one of his missions he meets Izaya a rather strange pirate, who will make him reconsider his beliefs.To be safe rated M for later chapters where yaoi and some violence occur.
1. The first meeting

**_Τhe pirate and the captain_**

**Introductions, Disclaimers, Warnings**

Hello, everybody this is Mika-chan! (^_^)/

This is my first story ever, also English is not my native language, so be patient with me and if you find a **really** bad mistake, please let me know so I can fix it as soon as possible. Anyhow, I hope and wish to everyone to enjoy my story.

The story is about a blond captain of the royal navy named Shizuo, who has big animosity against the pirates. In one of his missions he meets Izaya, a rather strange raven pirate, and that`s how their story begins…

Of course, I do **not** own any of the Durarara`s characters, everyone is owned by RyohgoNarita, all the others are mine!

And one last warning. This story is **YAOI**, aka **Male x Male**, so if you are disturbed, disgust with this pairing please **LEAVE **this story right now.

* * *

_~ **The first meeting **~_

The sun was shining brightly and the soft, rhythmic sounds of the waves crashing against the shipwere sounded on thedeck. Its captain was standing on the quarterdeck, controlling the steering wheel driving the big, heavy ship right behind the wakeof the other ship. His caramel eyes were shining with excitement and a satisfied smile was plastered over his face, while he was gazing at the quiet sea that spread before him and his ship. Nothing could disturb this perfect day.

The ship`s bow was slicing the velvet, blue waters of the ocean effortless and its sails were full stretched with a gentle, but firm breeze bringing its crew fast closer to the enemy`s ship by each minute. He had been ordered to kill everyone on the pirate ship that he was pursuing, but he didn't show being disturbed by such an order. Usually he would have, he didn`t like violence, in reality he hated it. However, those pirates were special case to him. When he was child, fifteen years ago they had attacked his city and killed almost half of the population between the victims were his parents. Hence, he had hated those people with all his heart and his revenge over them was his reason to rank into navy and become a captain. He just wanted to see them all imprisoned or even better sentenced to death.

The captain sighed heavily as he was thinking about his past. "Simon, take over the wheel and keep it straight, soon we will reach them." He ordered the black giant to his right and moved to the left, so the man called Shimon could take control.

"Got it. Head straight." The black man said happily in his unusual ascent, as he took hold of the ship`s helm and started whistling a cheerful tune.

The captain gave a soft chuckle at Simon`s weird way of speaking, he never failed to amused him .He removed his hat and hung it on the gunwale, then he leaned against it himself and took out his packet of cigarettes and lit up one, before he hide the packet back into his chest pocket of his leather vest. His blond hair was dancing freely in the air, a deep frown on his face as he was thinking the best strategy to attack the pirates.

* * *

Soon his cigarette was burned and he threw its remnants into the sea, before he stood up straight and headed downstairs into his cabin to wear his jacket. The day was hot, so he had left it earlier there. But now was getting a bit windy and wearing only his white, down button shirt and his brown, leather vest wasn`t enough.

As he stepped off the last stair, he found Mikado, his right hand, waiting for him in the front of his cabin`s door.

"Hey, Mikado what you want?" He asked the shy raven, before he entered his cabin and nodded to the shorter male to follow him inside.

"Well, captain I was wondering if we will follow the orders strictly and killed them all...Can`t we just chained them and put them in the main deck, until we return and put them in the prison?" The boy asked warily, staying next to the closed door for precaution.

"You are kidding me right, Mikado?" The blond questioned furious the other as he put on his jacket and rose his brow waiting for his underclassman`s answer. When he saw the boy flinched at his angry tone, he sighed and tried to calm down before he spoke again. "Look, these men killed my family and my friends. They almost demolished a whole city, I can`t let them go after that, I`m sorry." With that said, he paced out without more words.

The raven boy sighed in defeat and murmured softly to his captain, before he left "I really wished that you weren`t so blind from your obsession for revenge and see that right now you are the same ruthless as them, Shizuo."

* * *

The blond after his short conversation with Mikado, he went straight upstairs to check on the headway. He took the helm from the big man and began to contemplate over the raven`s words. Finally, he was a captain of one of the fastest ships of the navy`s fleet, the 'Maryton', and he could hunt down those men that ruined his childhood and see the justice punished them for their crimes. He didn`t believe that he was capable to kill anyone, even those criminals, but he was sure that he was far too willing to beat the captain`s ass up so much that he would be unrecognizable. Anyway, he was the type of person who acted on impulse even if he had a plan on his mind. Thus, he would wait to come face to face with the other captain firstly and then he would act according to his instincts.

"Captain, we are reaching the target. What are we doing now?" Mikado asked worried the blond captain who was lost into his thoughts, while he could see the pirate ship sailing few miles ahead of them.

"Oh, right. Mikado, get cannons ready to fire with my signal. " Shizuo said firmly, when a low, shy voice snapped him out his deep thinking and he finally noticed the small dot on the horizon. He smirked and anticipation filled him once again as he could see more than just the outlines of the other ship soon. He could tell apart the masts and the sails. He could see the figures of the pirates moving around the deck systematically to prepare their ship for the upcoming battle.

"Finally I`ve got you,Samebito**1**." The blond murmured haughty to himself and waved with his hand, signaling the start of the naval battle.

Seconds later 'Maryton`s' cannons fired against the pirate ship with loud bangs. The cannon balls missed the opponent ship for mere meters and meet the sea`s surface forming big water jets before the ocean welcomed them in its wet embrace forever. Almost instantly, the pirates answered back missing as well in their first shot. Yet the second exchange of fires didn`t missed their targets and the two freshly broken vessels sailed around each other, dancing a flaring tango as both of their crews were firing ruthlessly against the enemy`s ship trying to damage it more with each shot.

* * *

It was past noon now and the intense battle was still going on without a clear winner. The two ships carried severe damages and both crews had reached their limits ages ago, but neither side was surrendering. Luckily, during the naval battle the two ships got too close which gave the blond captain and his men the opportunity to secure the two vessels together and to be transferred onto the pirate ship first. Thus, a face to face cobalt began on the pirate ship which ended very soon, because the pirates even though they were very capable sword users and succeeded to defense their ship for a while, their blades couldn`t matched with Shizuo`s and Simon`s brute strength. At the end, the majority of the pirates surrendered quietly in fear to meet the angry blond captain`s fists, which had sent earlier some of their comrades straight to the sea. When all of the pirates and their captain were bounded, Shizuo sent Mikado and some others to search around the ship`s holds, before they would kill the pirates and seized their ship.

After some time a blond boy with a yellow scarf returned back breathless from running and said overwhelmed between his pants "Captain…we found…a hostage in…the captain`s cabin." and pointed with his finger at the direction he had come from.

The older blond looked at the boy curious and nodded. "All right, you can rest for now, sailor. Just keep an eye on them with Simon and if they do anything funny come and inform me immediately." He said simply, before he headed at the direction that the captain`s cabin was.

* * *

When the blond made it to the cabin and opened the door he faced Mikado`s back, but before he had spoken, he heard a metal was dragged and he tilted his head a bit so he could see better who or what had cause that. At that moment, he saw two cold, carmine orbs half-buried behind inky black strands looking straight at his own caramel eyes with annoyance. Shizuo looked downward and saw that the man although he was quite skinny and he would hardly consider him as a danger he was restrained with silver chains on both hands and feet.

"So this one is the hostage?" the taller man asked bored, hiding that he was a bit interested to why this man was chained with silver scuffs and not with usual ones.

"Yeah, I am the _hostage_." The raven on the armchair answered boastfully, before the other could answered for him "Though, you could tell that I am also the captain`s advisor, informant and pet." he grinned wide at the two confused men and sat up back to the armchair to get more comfortable.

"E-excuse me, did you just said pet?" Mikado asked astonished, looking at the chained man as if he had grown a second head.

"Hahaha, humans are so funny…Anyway, will you unlock my scuffs? They are wounding my beautiful wrists" The red-eyed raven said seductively and hold his bounded arms out for the two men, who stood before him speechless.

Mikado blinked some times, before he said nervously "O-okay." and went to get the key.

Shizuo stopped him straightaway and turned irritated at the bounded man and said to him" I don`t trust you, so the chains on your hands remain." With that said he kneeled down and pulled them apart from the raven`s legs.

"Wow, easy with those brute." The raven scolded the tall blond, who just stood up and motioned with his hand at the two ravens to follow him out of the cabin.

* * *

As soon as everyone had gathered back on the main deck, Shizuo ordered to throw the pirates into the open sea. He might regret his decision later, but for now he just enjoyed the miserable faces and the pleadings those pirates were doing as one by one were thrown out of their own ship and into the cold waters. When was the pirates` captain`s turn to jump from the board, the blond captain glanced at the raven over his shoulder and he saw pure hate flaming into those carmine eyes at the sight of his captain`s death. However in a blink of an eye his face was composed again, so Shizuo believed that he might had seen wrong. Whichever was the true didn`t matter to him, once he would have handed the weird raven to his superior, he wouldn`t have to deal with him anymore.

After all the pirates where thrown to the sea, the short-tempered captain shared his crew into two halves. The first half returned with him and the mysterious raven back to 'Maryton' and the second half remained into the pirate ship, called 'Kuroi Neko', with Mikado as its captain. With those rearrangements on the seamen`s group and after some short fixing both ships set sail back to the homeland`s harbor.

* * *

**A/N: **Sadly I couldn`t write any good fight scenes, hence you are stacked with these lame excuses, that I dare to call naval battle and face-to-face combat. Still, I** really** hope you liked the rest of the chapter and you will stay with me until the end. Reviews, Favorites and PMs are all appreciated, even **flames**!

**1**Samebito (鮫人) literally means shark-man. It derives from same (鮫) shark and hito (人) human, but for better sounding hito becomes bito. Anyway, enough with the Japanese lessons.


	2. Back t othe land

**A/N: **I wanted to say a big **thank you** to all of you that have reviewed/followed/favorite my story and/or have messaged me. You encouraged me to continue writing.

Also, special thanks and a huge hug to **Mukisi**, who helped me out a lot, and to **Rikka-tan,** that was the very first reviewer of my story.

Please** note** that _Italics_ in this chapter is Shizuo`s **flashback**.

* * *

_**~Back to the land ~**_

After a weeklong voyage the two vessels finally entered the enormous and everyday rather crowded port of Daimachi**1**, a rather huge, mercantile coast city that hosted the navy`s main quarters among other central offices of the country, and landed successfully in the exclusive part of it, which used from the navy only.

Once the ship`s ladders had been lowered Shizuo`s men immediately began emptying the ships` storerooms from the treasures that have been gained of the navy`s encounter with the pirates and with the dockworkers` help they were done quite fast.

As soon as the crew finished unloading, it proceeded with repairing the damages on both ships so the next time they would be ready to sail off. At the same time, the blond captain took a small group of soldiers from the coast patrol with him to convoy the raven hostage to the headquarters. At the front yard of the main building the blond handed the raven over to the guards to guide him to his cell, while he himself headed over the admiral`s office to inform him about the mission`s outcome and about the raven hostage he had brought back.

On his way there, the blond tried to recall what information he had gather from his short and always intense conversations with the raven during their return trip.

* * *

"_Ne, Shizu-chan you should stop frowning like this all the time or you will get wrinkles…" The raven poked playfully the blond captain between his folded eyebrows._

_The blond growled threateningly at the raven in front of him "Dammit! Don`t call me that, flea. It`s Shizu-__**o**__, not Shizu-chan, when will you get it right?" and he attempted to shove the raven`s hand from his face, but the raven had already moved out of the blonde's reach._

" _Tch, tch, Shizu-chan you are so rude. You are calling me flea and glare at me, while I`m just caring for you. Where are your manners?" The raven faked a hurt expression before he grinned wide when a vein popped onto the blond`s face. "But what I`m saying a Neanderthal can`t be civilized, right?"_

"_Shut. Up! What a pirate knows about manners, hm?" The blond burst out, ready to launch at the smirking raven, but stopped as he received a malicious glare from the other._

" _I was their hostage, not their comrade!" The raven hissed at the blond angrily, while the latter rolled his honey-colored eyes in obvious distrust to the other`s words._

"_The last time we spoke you said otherwise." The blond said sarcastically, in a bit lighter mood now that he had pissed the raven off too. "Besides you didn`t look like Samebito`s hostage to me, we found you into __**his**__ cabin, not in a storage room, chained and starving to death." _

"Protozoan your memory is even worst that this of a goldfish. Let me remind you what I have told you and your naïve commander the previous time. Samebito needed me that`s the only reason he kept me alive and didn`t kill me alongside with the rest of my city when he had attack it thirteen years ago." The raven held his still cuffed arms out in frustration, before he turned on his heels and vanished from the now dumfounded blonde's sight.

* * *

As the blond remembered that particular conflict between him and the raven he came to a sudden halt and troubled he looked out the corridor`s window.

That was their second and last exchange of words since they had met, after that and for the rest of the trip the raven had never again come close to the blond or talk to him.

Thinking that the only time the blond came face to face with the raven again was some minutes ago when he had escorted him to the headquarters, but neither that time he had exchange any words with the smaller man made him even more irritated than before for two main reasons.

One, he hadn`t obtain any useful information from the sneaky raven and because of that he would possibly make a fool of himself in front of his superior later.

And second, he shouldn`t be concerned at all about what that weirdo had said to him. Back to the first time they had met his instinct had told him that those mischievous red- rusty eyes and that cocky smirk of the raven weren`t trustworthy at all, so he had no reason to contradict it now and believe the raven`s obvious lies.

At any rate the blond wanted to wipe off all the disturbing thoughts about the raven man and focus on his duties for the moment. As in answer to his thoughts, his hand reflexively reached out for the packet of cigarettes in his pocket and without second thoughts he lit one of his cancer sticks up, greedily he inhaled a good amount of smoke before he exhaled it slowly, the smoke always helped him release his stress and clear his mind off.

At least, after some satisfying draws of the intoxicating smoke, the blond let a tired sigh out and straightened up ready to head to his destination. However, before he could have managed more than few steps a running Mikado showed up around the corner with a pack of papers between his hands.

"Hey Mikado-kun, are you done already?" The blond questioned the raven boy slightly indifferent.

"Y-yes." The young raven replied out of breath. "Did Shizuo-san met with the admiral yet?"

The blond blew out the last tulip of smoke and after he threw his burned cigarette out the window he simply said. "On my way."

"Thanks god." the raven let out a relieved sigh. "The admiral doesn`t like to be disturb many times."

"He, you are still afraid of him." The older male teased the younger one before he became serious again and with a kind, yet firm voice warned his subordinate. "Well, next time better don`t show your nervousness around his person, he doesn`t like scaredy cats among his men."

At that, the raven bowed in gracefulness and timidly added. "T-thanks for your advice, Shizuo-san."

"Not at all Mikado-kun, think of it as repayment for always having you write my reports down for me. It really kills me to do them." The blond gave the young boy a reinsuring smile and a light, encouraging pat on his shoulder. "Now go bring the flea to the admiral`s."

The raven nodded and turned to leave, but stopped oh his tracks and sharply turned around again all bright red from embarrassment "T-the report. H-here" he mumbled awkwardly and handed the papers he was holding to the other, who let out a small chuckle, before he hurried back the way he had come.

Once the raven had disappeared from the blonde`s sight, the tall blond turn around lazily and once more he started moving through the vast halls. It didn`t take him much to reach the end of the long corridor where the admiral`s office was located and without wasting any time he knocked on the massive, wooden door in front of him. Straightaway a gruff, bass voice called him, giving him permission to enter so he could announce the news about his succeed mission.

* * *

Shizuo was almost done reporting to his superior by the time Mikado arrived to inform both of them that the hostage was waiting outside, ready for the interrogation.

"Alright boy, what are you waiting for, then? Go bring him here!" The admiral ordered firmly, while at the same time he waved his hand to the young commander in a "go now" manner.

"R-right away!" Mikado lisped anxiously, before he went out to bring the hostage inside.

The blond suppressed a light laugh as he watched the scene playing before him, Mikado`s expressions always amused him to no end, however, when the smirking raven entered the room all his cheerfulness flew instantly away and was replaced with annoyance.

He started to glare at the raven and he would have let out an audible growl when the raven opened his mouth to talk, but thankfully, the admiral beat him as he spoke first.

"Sir, take a seat." The old man said in demanding tone to the red-eyed raven and then he put on his reading glasses to take a quick look at the report that was lying on his desk.

The raven sat without resistance down on one of the leaver armchairs in front of the admiral`s desk, as he had been instructed from the older man.

Once he got comfortable on his seat the raven leaned forward, placing his chin on his right palm for support and with his usual smirk on he started speaking not wanting anyone else to interrupt him again.

"I believe I have already told to your subordinates that I am not a pirate, so what is your charge against me to keep me imprisoned in here, human?" the raven asked dryly, his eyes looking hard to the older man that he was speaking to.

The admiral nodded in understanding before he spoke again with a serene smile on his aged face "Truth been told, Heiwajima-san has informed me that you claim to be those pirates` victim. Yet, I have to ask you some more questions before I can allow you to leave. I believe you can understand that."

The raven grinned at the other`s reply and straightened up his back so he could look directly him. "Hm, I credit you for not being as stupid as Shizu-chan or as naïve as the blue eyed kid is. Fine, I shall answer your questions, if that`s all needed for you to set me free, human."

The older male rose his brow in question at the raven`s peculiar way with his words, however he didn`t comment on it and simply continued with the interrogation.

"Well, then please tell me your name, I see in the report that you are referred as the mysterious raven, because you never told your name." the admiral requested solely.

All of the sudden the raven started laughing like crazy. He curled up on his seat holding his sides in a futile attempt to smooth the pain caused of his uncontrollable laughs.

"Ha-ha-ha! Who wrote the report? I`m sure that wasn`t you, Shizu-chan. It must be this blue eyed, shy boy, Mikado-kun was his name, right?. Oh, that`s hilarious, you are so dump that you don`t even know how to write properly a repot so you made your subordinate write it for you. Ha-ha." The raven managed to say breathless between his laughs.

On the other hand, the blond blushed up to his ear both in embarrassment and anger after hearing the raven`s taunting remark and he burst out. "Shut up flea and answer the damn question!"

The raven stopped laughing and instead he began smirking at the angry blond.

"You know that I can`t do both, so chose which one you want Shizu-chan." The raven noted with a sickening sweet voice that only provoked the blond even more.

The blond growled annoyed with the raven who could weep all of his self-control off in a blink of eye. "What`s your fucking name, flea? Answer me." He yelled frustrated while he approached the raven and grabbed him up by his old, black shirt.

The raven didn`t seem fazed by the blonde`s murdering aura in the least. On the contrary, he grinned happily, as he stated in a confident tone. "Oh, I`m so flattered. Shizu-chan wants to become more intimate with me, but I have to decline. I would never let any commoner or a monster, like you, to know my name, except of my master and sadly for you, neither of you is him."

The admiral sighed already exhausted, even though the interrogation had long way to go he decided to interfere before a certain blond captain and a raven prisoner got his office into a mess and then needed new furniture.

It was right when the oldest man opened his mouth to order the blond to let the raven down, when something unexpected happened. After a minute that the raven had finished talking, his cocky smirk disappeared and his eyes widened in shock as his mouth opened and mechanically let out only two words.

"Orihara Izaya."

* * *

**A/N:** **1** Daimachi (大町) big town derives from dai (大) big and machi (町) town. I know stupid name, but does it really matters?

Well, as I had promised previously, I put more dialogues in. However this chapter took me forever to write it. I`m SO** SORRY**. (T-T)

Anyway, I hope that the second chapter wasn`t a total failure, but don`t be disappointed the third chapter is quite enlightening I ensure you. So keep reading and showing me your support and in exchange I`ll write more of this, deal? (^_^)


	3. Who is Izaya

I am so sorry it took me long to update, but I couldn`t post the chapter sooner. Hope you forgive me and wish you to enjoy chapter 3. (^_^)

* * *

_**~Who is Izaya~ **_

"Orihara Izaya."

The blonde`s fist froze in midair as he heard the raven muttering something. He stared confused at the raven for a while until he comprehended that the raven had just told him his name.

The same astonishment went through the other officer as well though the older one recovered first and ordered his younger subordinate calmly." Heiwajima-san, please, release Orihara-san."

Instantly the blond did as he was ordered and the admiral motioned at the two standing men to return to their seats.

Once everyone was back in his place, the admiral restarted his interrogation.

"Well, Orihara-san I am Takahashi Norio**1**. As I explained beforehand I`ll make you some questions and you must answer them all honestly if you want to leave this building and not return in your cell, after we have finish here. So, I hope we can continue with the procedure and this time without more interruptions. That`s go to you too, Heiwajima-san." The admiral gave the blond captain next to him a warning look.

While the admiral was talking, the raven glanced at the blond sometimes before he finally turn his full attention to the still talking man.

When the other stopped talking the raven said coldly."Fine human, but I request for this brute to leave this room right now."

"I`m sorry, but you are not in the position for requests and besides Heiwajima-san is the witness for this procedure. Now tell me why you keep calling me human?" the older man explained calmly.

The raven wasn`t pleased at all with the situation, however he wanted to leave this hell hole as soon as he could, so with a lightly sour expression answered to the man with the same tone you try to explain to a small kid why there is day and night.

"Because you are one."

"You know what I mean. You know my name, but you continue calling me 'human', You sound like you are not human yourself." The older man explained patiently.

The raven gave him an icy look and replied with a same cold voice. "If I am or not a human I believe is irrelevant with my innocence, right?"

The admiral didn`t seem to take notice at the raven`s glare and continued with his questions. "Orihara-san answer me what you meant by being human or not? Are you one or not?"

"Are you that old Nori-san that your hearing went bad? I already answered you it`s irrelevant." The raven said a bit louder than before.

Once the admiral heard the raven calling his name slightly irritated he smirked "If you don`t answer me right now, you are going back to your lovely cell and tomorrow early morning to gallows. How about this, Orihara-san?"

"…"

The irritated raven kept drifting his rusty-red eyes silently from the gray-haired man behind his desk to the tall blond beside him and back. He repeated this action for quite a while until the blond burst out again and shout threateningly at the raven.

"Answer it louse or you are dead."

The raven glared furious at the blond and finally he replied clearly unwilling. "Fine, stupid brute. I`m not a human."

"See it wasn`t that diffic…What?! As if we will believe that." The blond scoffed rather accusingly and then he broke into uncontrollable laughs, while the raven was frowning deeply, clearly displeased about the other`s reaction.

"You asked me and I answered you. I don`t care if you believe me or not. I don`t care about your opinion, either way." The raven said crossing his arms on his chest offended.

"Well, I believe you Orihara-san, so tell me what exactly are you?" The admiral said interested in what the raven would say next.

The raven looked at the admiral not believing him at all, but answered him nonetheless. "Why do you want to know? I don`t see the connection between my true nature and my innocence."

"Remember our deal Orihara-san." The admiral said amused of the turn of the events in so short time.

The raven was getting tired of the whole questioning so finally gave up and answered. "Oh, fine. I `m a Cat Sid-he**2**."

"Excuse me?" "A what?" Both officers asked in unison as they looked at the petite raven with obvious confusion displayed on their faces.

On the contrary, the raven responded with a wide grin "A Cat Sid-he." at least he got some amusement even though his pride was hurt a bit.

Since both men continued looking at him speechless, the raven let out a tired sigh before he tried to explain them farther. "A fairy cat?"

"…" Still silence hovered into the air, which made the raven begin to think he was talking to stones not human beings, until the middle-aged admiral said.

"You mean a werecat?" he tried to understand what this unknown creature was.

The raven knit his eyebrows and seriously looked at the two officers as he spoke. "Oh, please, as if I`m a filthy werecat. Yes, I can transform into a cat, but I classes better werecats."

The older man nodded in understanding and asked an palpable question. "Can you prove that?"

The raven pouted and brought both of his hands to place them on his chest, where his heart was located. "Nori-san you are hurting my feelings. Why I would lie about my nature?"

At the same time the blond growled annoyed. "Cut the crap and answer the damn question, we don`t have all the day to waste it on you, flea." He said as he slapped his hand on the desk to prove his words.

"Heiwajima-san what did I say? Restrain yourself please." The admiral notified the blond while he checked his office desk for any visible damage.

Both the blond and the raven rolled their eyes at the older man`s words, however for totally different reasons.

"As if the protozoan knows how to behave, Nori-san."

"Shut it flea or I`ll shut you once and for all."

"Both of you stop arguing NOW." The admiral shouted through clenched teeth, effectively shutting both youngsters.

After that, he turned to the blond captain and ordered him rather strictly. "Shizuo it`s better to go for a walk and return when you have calmed down. I`ll continue with Orihara-san alone. "

The blond gulped and nodded in acknowledge, then without an other word he left the room.

* * *

Once the blond had closed the door behind him, the admiral looked at the raven with livid eyes and with stern voice asked. "As for you Orihara-san, don`t change the subject and answer me. Can you prove that you are a Cat Sid-he?"

The raven shrugged his shoulders, a negative gesture as his answer. This made the older man to raise his eyebrow in question.

"I can`t. The silver chains restrain my powers." The raven explained further. "However, if you take them off…" he leaned forward and over the desk, closing the space between them and then he continued talking in a seductive way with glimmering eyes and a dangerous smile "…I can grand you any wish with my magic."

The admiral stared into his eyes for quite a while, until he smirked back to the raven and agreed. "Sure."

"Oh, my. Thank you Nori-san." The raven told in a sweet voice and his smile grew wider as slowly he placed his hands on the desk for the other to unlock the scuffs.

But to his surprise the other grabbed his wrists and pulled him forward, forcing him to fell flat on the desk before he said sardonically. "Sure thing. I`ll free you from them, after I`ll be done with the interrogation, Orihara-san. Now tell me how you end up with the pirates?"

The raven growled irked that the other tricked him and pulled harshly his arms away, freeing himself form the other`s grasp.

He straightened himself and almost yelled at the older man his response. "I already told you. Samebito took me as his hostage when he had attacked my city thirteen years ago. He wouldn`t have bothered with me at all if he hadn`t seen me transformed from cat to human in my attempt to save my young master. Unfortunately, he saw me and immediately he knew what I was, unlike you. Thus, he captured my young master and blackmailed me to follow him in exchange of my master`s life. What could have I done as an eight-year-old child? I couldn`t use magic back then, even if I could after that, what? Run away and hide? To where? The whole city was burned down from Samebito`s men. Tell me, am I guilty that I was forced to leave as Samebito`s pet till Shizuo found me?"

The raven by now was panted heavy and tried hard to not let his tears rolled down his face. Exhausted both physically and emotionally he sat down and brought his legs up on his chair and hugged them, sitting in fetal position.

Right then he heard the door of the office closing and turned to see a shocked blond staring at him with wide and somehow pitiful eyes.

What?! You feel sorry for poor me? Well, don`t! I don`t need your stupid, fake pity, Shizu-chan! " The raven shouted bitterly at the blond and stood up. Then he turned his cold eyes back at the middle age man behind his desk and declared the end of the interrogation himself. "I`m done with your stupid questions. I`m going back to my cell, if you have more questions asked them tomorrow."

The admiral sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine. You can leave. Mikado-kun will escort you back."

With that said the raven crossed the room in fury and passed the blond, giving him a death glare, before he opened the door and disappeared.

* * *

The blond starred confused at the closed door for several minutes after the raven had left.

Finally, a rather loud cough from the older man in the room got the blonde`s attention, who looked back at him with obvious confusion all over his features. "Why did you let him go? Did you finished with the interrogation? What exactly happened while I was out?" he asked once the initial shock wore off and he was able to think straight again.

"Let`s say he broke down when we reached the part of why he was with the pirates. As you witness, right now we won`t be able to gain more information from him. Let him relax a bit and later we will try again."

The blond nodded in agreement and left when the older man dismissed him.

As he paced through the corridors, the blond tried to proceed what the raven had said during the interrogation. He had claimed to be a magical creature or whatever and he was still insisting on his story about the pirates attacking his city.

Despite of still not believing the raven even at least, he couldn`t help the feeling that the raven wasn`t acting back there, when he had almost cried.

One thing was clear, the mystery that surrounded the auburn-eyed raven had just become thicker and the blond found himself dragged into a long, tiring hunt for answers willingly or not.

* * *

**A/N: ****1**Takahashi (高橋) high bridge is a very common surname in Japan that derives from taka (高) high and hashi (橋) bridge. As for Norio (法男), it originates from nori (法) law, rule and o, otoko (男) man. Consequently, Norio means man of law, a cool name for a cool character, right?

**2**Cat Sid-he, is believed to be a witch who can manifest as a black cat with white breast. Well, since this is my story Izaya is a Cat Sid-he even though he is male and there are some limitations to his power, you will discover them on latter chapters.


	4. Pieces from the past

**A/N: **Please,** note** that '_Italics'_ here are Izaya`s memories and I`m SO sorry for the late update again, but things can get extremely busy sometimes. Anyway, hope you`ll enjoy this chapter as well. BTW I was wondering if it`s okay to keep writing the story in dialogues or you prefer more narration? Just review and tell me what you think, ne?(^-^)

* * *

_**~Pieces from the past~**_

As soon as the door closed behind him the raven`s mask cracked and finally painful tears began rolling down his pale cheeks. He knew that he was Samebito`s prisoner and remembered the tortures he had been through by him and his men clear as day. But nobody believed him, so he had to stay to his new prison until he proved his innocence to the navy or find a way to escape. Just the mere thought made him gloom even more.

"Stupid humans. They only bring me troubles." He murmured bitterly.

"Uh, sir, are you alright?" A voice timidly said behind the raven, startling him.

Instantly the raven did his best to recollect himself before he turned around to meet the owner of the low voice. "Oh, Mikado-kun , right? Nori-san finished today`s questioning so he sends me back to my cell and wants you to escort me."

The said boy nodded "A-alright, but why were you crying, sir?" he asked timidly.

"How unprofessional of you to try sympathizing with an enemy, Mikado-kun." The raven patronized the shorter raven in a cheerful tone, yet smirking dangerously at him.

After the young commander nodded once more in agreement, the red-eyed raven started walking, followed closely by the other.

They had walked only a small distance before the older raven stopped on his tracks and without facing the shorter male he spoke his threat calmly out. "And one last advice. Never talk about what you saw earlier to anybody or I`ll kill you."

The raven haired teen just stared horrified at the prisoner`s back, not speaking a work.

"That`s the right answer. Now let`s go or do you want me to escape?" Izaya said teasingly, returning to his usual playful character, and then he began moving again not waiting for the other`s response.

After half an hour or less the auburn eyed raven found himself sitting on the stone floor of his cell watching aimlessly through the cell`s small window up to the starry sky.

He had spent almost all of his day in the admiral`s office answering meaningless questions. However, what enraged him was that the brutish blond had miraculously managed to tame him for a moment and forced his name out of him. That simply proved his sneaking suspicions about the blonde`s monstrosity, but also remind him about his own exceptional case.

Ordinary humans couldn`t order a Cat Sid-he like it was a pet cat. Cat Sid-hes were unrestricted, strong willed beings, albeit he was the only bonded Cat Sid-he he knew. He had a human master to which he was obliged to submit and that was his thoughtless ancestor`s fault.

He might didn`t remember much from his childhood, but he would always remember the day he had learned about his horrible fate.

* * *

_It had happened at my sixth spring, if I recalled correctly. It was a sunny yet bit chilly day since spring had started only few weeks ago. I was sitting with my father at our favorite spot under the shade of the recently bloomed cherry tree in our small garden in front of our house drinking our tea peacefully. It was then when my father, Shirou, had announced me the unpleasant news._

"_Izaya-kun, since you have started talking you were always asking me for your mother, where she is and if she would ever return to back to us. Today I will answer you, so listen to me carefully." He had told me serious, while he was looking up to the beautiful, pure white flowers that decorated the branches of the cherry tree spreading above our heads in elaborate patterns._

_As every normal kid that had missed its mother, I had nodded positively, eager to hear more about her. Now days I simply blaspheme my childish naivety, Better if I had never learned anything about her at all._

"_Your mother is a Cat Sid-he like me, you know that already, though you didn`t know that Kyouko is a unique one. She has a human master that she serves, that`s her reason for not living with us." He had said emotionless, however, even as a child, I had caught a glimpse of sadness in his voice._

"_She has a h-human master? Dad, weren`t you always telling me that we are prideful creatures, so why mom has a master? And why her master is a human, aren`t we superior to the human kind?" I had asked back rather confused over my mother`s position, since it was contradicted with all of my knowledge over our genre._

"_You know well or kind, Izaya you are such a smart boy." he had praised me and he had ruffled my hairs gently making me giggle, before he had continued with his explanation. "To make a long story short I will tell you what Kyouko herself had told me before she had left me and you once she had given birth to you. She was the last of her clan so she had to carry out the promise her grand-grandmother had with a human."_

_I had looked to my father even more confused than before and had asked him the obvious. "What promise?"_

"_According to your mother both her grand-grandmother and the human were deeply in love with each other, but the human had been already engaged with another woman. As you can guess they couldn`t be together as they wanted to, so they had made a promise to silently continue their platonic love and stay together as master and his loyal maid. Unfortunately, their promise somehow had turn into a contract and all of their children`s inherited it too. On more simple words, your mother now is the servant of one of this human`s descendants until her death and once she would pass away, you are going to carry on the duty to serve your own master as well." _

_His last words were bearable audible and tinted with sorrow, yet I had caught them. __I recall him looking down to me with hurt eyes while I was staring at him with wide eyes speechless from my shock. He had reached his hand out trying to comfort me, but I had crawled back to escape him._

"_N-no, y-you are lying…you h-had told me that n-nobody can p-part us, y-you had t-t old me that we a-are like E-earth-gods...Why I h-have to become a h-human`s s-slave?" I had screamed extremely disturbed by the news I had just heard. _

_Thick, salty water drops were rolling down my cheeks as I had stood up and had run inside our home to lock myself in my room._

* * *

The raven let out a light growl as he recalled those unpleasant memories from his younger age._ "_Tch, what a foolish woman I don`t get love at all."

"Me neither."

At the sound of this deep, rich voice the raven snapped his head around to look at the blond captain leaning against the cell`s bars smoking lazily another of his cigarettes.

"Huh? What the...? Why are you here?" The raven asked confused and somehow curious.

On the other hand, the blond glanced down to him over his shoulder and after he blew out some smoke he said bored. "Just want to confirm something."

That rose even more the raven`s curiosity, who stood up quickly and skipped toward the cell`s door, where the blond was standing.

Once he was a few feet away from the other, he purred his question with a wide smirk covered his face. "And what that may be, Shizu-chan~?"

The blond as soon as he heard the raven`s soft steps on the floor he turned to face him. His amber orbs glared at auburn ones as he spoke. "From which city were you kidnapped?"

That question took the raven by surprise. However he didn`t show it and instead he asked. "No asking in which woman I was referring to, Shizu-chan? How boring."

The blond rolled his eyes at the raven`s words. "I don`t give a shit about your love affairs, flea. I only care about what I have asked you."

"Ah, so mean Shizu-chan" The raven pouted. "And this woman is not my …"

"I said don`t care. Answer from which city were you taken?" The blond intruded not caring for the raven`s babbling.

The raven`s eyebrows knitted, not liking that the other didn`t let go of the subject. "Why you want to know?" He asked coldly.

The blond shrugged lazily, before he answered. "Reasons."

Once hearing that the raven grinned dangerously, he was getting agitated by the blonde`s words. "Ha? Do you expect me to share my personal information with you willingly? You are such a fool Shizu-chan."

"I don`t particularly expect anything, especially from _you_, just answer me and after that I will leave." The taller male stated, before he took one last drag of his cancer stick and then he threw the burned butt down, stepping on it to switch it off.

"What you mean by especially _me_, Shizu-chan?" The raven demanded to know, his eyes turned into small slits and a frown replaced his smirk.

"What else? I mean what should I expect from a scum, from a pirate?" The blond clarified his previous words.

When the raven heard the blond charactering him like that again he barely contained his composure. He could tolerate being called louse or flea by the blond, but not pirate, that was far more insulting for the raven after all he had passed in the pirates` hands.

He clenched his fists to restrain himself from yelling and then he asked quietly yet hatefully the blond. "What did you just called me?"

Seeing the raven`s reaction the blond smirked, "What did I strike your hordes kitty-pirate?" he joked.

That was the last drop for the raven before he lost it. "I. AM. NOT. A. PIRATE. Got it memorized in your stupid, thick-walled head at last!" He shouted frustrated at the blond, who only stared at him satisfied.

"As if you will admit it, if you were one." The blond finally snorted cynically.

At this point the raven just gave up on trying to change the blonde`s mind, so instead he moved back deeper in his cell and told. "I don`t need your blind hate for pirates Shizu-chan. My life is already miserable enough. Just leave."

"I don`t think so. You haven`t answered my question yet." The blond told firmly, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh, about the city?" The raven looked back to the blond with uninteresting, tired eyes, before he added. "It was a coast city named Umison**1**, thought now days it has a different name, Gyoson**2**, if I remember correct."

The blonde`s eyes widened upon hearing his old city`s name and a mix of emotions filled him instantly. "You just made it up!" he accused the raven.

"No, I didn`t." The raven defended himself.

"Yes, you did. No one went missing from the attack in Umison. You are just a big liar." The blond retorted confidently.

"And how you know that? Did you count the population and found it the same after the pirates` leave?" The raven questioned clearly insulted.

Looking at the raven`s offended face made the blond furious. The raven was still acting like the victim here, but the blond knew what he had saw with his own eyes thirteen years ago.

"Not exactly, but I was hiding behind some crates on the dock and I remember very well that the pirates didn`t took any hostages on their ship." The blond said in matter of fact tone.

"You what?!" The raven asked shocked as he stepped forward so he could see the taller man`s face better.

"Don`t make me repeat myself. I said I didn`t witness any hostages taken." The blond growled annoyed.

The raven smiled a bit at the blonde`s last words, which made the latter looking at the raven puzzled, he had always been witnessing the raven smirking, never smiling.

"Didn`t you see the captain caring a silver cage with him, about this size?" The raven asked eagerly and moved his hands around to show the cage`s size to the blond. This was his only chance to prove that he was telling the truth all this time and probably save his life from the gallows.

The blond stayed silent for a while trying to recall if he had saw something like that. Unfortunately, he couldn`t.

"No, I don`t remember such a thing. I wasn`t pay attention on the treasures the pirates were caring with them, I only focused on making sure that they wouldn`t find me and if they had taken hostages, so later I would ask the navy to free them." The blond explained.

At those words the raven`s shoulders fall. He was far disappointed, but he didn`t want the other to see that, so he bend his head a bit for his long bangs to cover most of his upper face and with the most cheerful voice he could summon at the moment he spoke. "Well, seems Lady Luck hates me, too, Shizu-chan. I`m sure you are extremely happy now that I have lost any chance to prove my words, ne?"

The blond looked at the raven disturbed, "What the hell flea, I don`t..?" but soon he stopped talking since those rusty-red eyes only daggers didn`t shout at him.

"You don`t what, Shizu-chan? You don`t want me dead? " The raven questioned the blond with venom nearly dripping of his lips. " As if I don`t know how much you hate me, so don`t play the kind-hearted man to me, I won`t fall from your act."

"Shut it, flea. I may hate your guts, but I don`t enjoy killing people." The blond defended himself.

The raven just snorted at the other`s reply. "Really? Because I had witness a bloodthirsty look in your eyes when you had executed Samebito and his men back then." His voice was full of sarcasm as he spoke, but his next words were spelled with dead seriousness.

"You are a monster in human form just like me, Shizu-chan, don`t fool yourself."

The blond starred at the raven speechless for quite time, but before he could regain his voice, the raven spoke again.

"Good night Shizu-chan. You`ve gotten your answer, so it`s time to take your leave as well." And with that said the raven waved a bye at the captain and headed to the corner of his cell to sleep, not glancing back at the other not even once.

Even after the raven had curled up in the corner, the blond continued glaring at his thin frame for some more minutes, his wrangling with the raven left him a bitter aftertaste. But he hadn`t the time to continue arguing, it was getting late and an early wakening was waiting him tomorrow morning, so in the end he let out a low swear and then walked away, leaving the raven alone in his cell.

* * *

**A/N:****1**Umison doesn`t exist it derives from the kanji for sea (海) umi and village (村) son.

**2**Gyoson is the same case as Umison, it`s not a real place, and it comes from gyo (魚) fish and guess the second kanji. Yes, the same as the one above, son (村) village.


End file.
